


Jazz gets pregnant

by InvaderAutumn



Category: Transformer G1
Genre: Getting in Trouble, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderAutumn/pseuds/InvaderAutumn
Summary: One day the team wins a fight and celebrates it by partying but something both prowl and Jazz didn't expect happens.





	Jazz gets pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you enjoy

No ones Pov   
It's been awhile since the war started. The autobots had just won against the Decepticons, and they managed to make the Decepticons retreat from a city before they destroyed the city and the TIC Jazz had decided to throw a party and it got wild but in the end it calmed down and prowl took a restless Jazz to berth and got him settled down. 

A few weeks later 

Prowl's Pov   
I woke up to Jazz shifting from the berth, I turned my head towards him as he runs into the bathroom, I sit up and hear him purging "Jazz?" I ask tiredly walking into the bathroom "I'm ok prowler" I heard Jazz say "No your not Jazz, I will take you to Ratchet in the morning." I told him helping him to his pedes "Do I need to see him?" Jazz ask "Yes you do I'm worried about you Jazz." I told him as we got back into berth "Ok Prowl I will see him in the morning then." Jazz said tiredly going into recharge and I soon followed him.

Jazz's Pov  
It's around 7am when Ratchet starts his shifts. I had been up since 6am, I started to make my way to the Medbay to see Ratchet about why I had been getting sick in the mornings when I arrived, Ratchet turned his head to me " yes is there something wrong with you?" He asked "well yes?" I said, he sighs " well come on get on a berth." He said pointing to a berth, so I sat down and he looks at me " well what's wrong I don't have all day!" Ratchet said looking at me " well I have been getting sick in the morning for the past few weeks and well I don't feel sick later on." I told him " hmm do you have any other symptoms?" He ask "well my spark feels a little heavier than normal." I said looking at him and he looks at me shocked " what? Do ya know what's wrong?" I asked " well I think I know but I have to confirm it." He said "ok?" I said.

After awhile of Ratchet running tests and all, he finally had the answer " Just as I suspected." He said looking at the data pad as he than looked up to me and prowl ( yeah prowl came in after awhile since I hadn't reported to him) " what is it?" I asked " well congratulations Jazz, Prowl your going to be parents!" He said looking at us "WHAT!!" Me and Prowl yelled at the same time " well Jazz your carrying." He said putting the data pad down just as Optimus Prime came in " is everything alright?" He asked looking at Prowl who had passed out and me " well I think Jazz has something to tell you." Ratchet reply looking at him than at me " is that so?" Optimus prime said looking at me " um well I'm um carrying." I said nervously " your what?" He ask " carrying?" I replied " your telling me your carrying. How did this happen?" He asked looking at Ratchet " don't look at me, look at Prowl." Ratchet said " I have work to do so all of you out!" Ratchet told us all as Prowl woke up " Prowl and Jazz my office now, so we can talk about how this happened." Optimus prime said pointing to his Office so we followed.


End file.
